forgeofempiresfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Winter-Event 2016
center Das Winter-Event 2016 ist ein saisonales, alljährliches Event bei Forge of Empires. Es startete am 1. Dezember 2016 auf den regulären, deutschen Welten und dauert bis zum 6. Januar 2017. Auf dem englischen Betaserver war es bereits zwei einige Wochen zuvor gestartet. Wie schon beim Winter-Event 2012, 2013, 2014 und 2015 tritt auch diesmal "Frosty der Schneemann" als zusätzlicher Questgeber auf (egal, ob der Spieler zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zwei oder drei Questgeber hat), und stellt in Quests. Zusätzlich erscheint unter den Questgeber-Icons der "Winter Event"-Button (siehe Beschreibung unten). Beschreibung right|350px|Winter-Event 2016 Das Winter-Event 2016 ist ein spezielles Event das vom 1. Dezember 2016 bis zum 6. Januar 2017 auf allen Welten (d. h. Servern) in FoE stattfindet. Im Rahmen des Events benötigt der Spieler (Sterne), um Geschenke zu öffnen. Die ersten 10 dieser Sterne besitzt jeder Spieler automatisch bereits bei Beginn des Events am 1. Dezember. Weitere kann man bekommen, in dem man Quests für Frosty erledigt. Daneben erhält der Spieler an jedem Tag des Events jeweils 10 Sterne für das Einsammeln der Münzproduktion des Rathauses. Außerdem kann der Spieler auch in einigen der Geschenke jeweils eine Anzahl von Sternen finden, und es gibt die Möglichkeit, zusätzliche Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen. thumb|center|350px|Sterne für Diamanten zu kaufen thumb|left|Event-Leiste mit Anzeige des "Guthabens" an Sternen Um das Fenster mit den Geschenken zu öffnen, muss man die Leiste mit den Sternen am oberen linken Rand des Bildschirms anklicken (es gibt dieses Jahr keinen separaten "Winter-Event-Button"). Jeden Tag gibt es eine neue, anders zusammengestellte Kollektion von Geschenken, die - wie Memorykarten - gemischt werden. Anschließend sieht der Spieler nur die bunten Päckchen, von denen er jedes mittels jeweils 10 Sternen öffnen kann, um das darin versteckte Geschenk zu bekommen. Der Spieler kann an einem Tag so viele Geschenke öffnen, wie er will, so lange er genügend Sterne dafür hat, und jedes Geschenk kann an einem Tag (theoretisch) beliebig oft gewonnen werden. Außerdem gibt es drei spezielle Effekte, die in den Geschenken versteckt sind: "Zeige 2" zeigt dem Spieler den Inhalt von zwei zufälligen Geschenken (die er anschließend beide öffnen kann, um den Inhalt zu bekommen, wenn er diesen haben will und noch 20 Sterne übrig hat), und gibt ihm zusätzlich 3 Sterne. "Gewinnverdopplung" verdoppelt den Inhalt des nächsten Geschenks, das geöffnet wird. "Alles Mischen" setzt die Geschenke auf den Stand am Anfang des betreffenden Tages zurück. Wenn "Alles Mischen" erscheint, muss der Spieler erneut "Start" drücken und erhält dabei 10 neue Sterne. Questliste framed|right|Bild von Frosty "Frosty" stellt im Verlauf des Events jeden Tag eine neue Quest, die vom Spieler gelöst werden muss. Jede gelöste Quest bringt dem Spieler eine Anzahl von Sternen. Die Quests müssen nicht unbedingt an dem Tag gelöst werden, an dem der Spieler sie erhalten hat (was namentlich beim Auskundschaften einer Provinz in den höheren Zeitaltern auch gar nicht möglich ist), sie müssen aber in der Reihenfolge gelöst werden, in der sie erscheinen. Daher kann es passieren, daß ein Spieler - wenn er eines der Quests partout nicht lösen kann - mitten in der Questreihe des Winter-Event 2016 stecken bleibt, und dieses dadurch nicht abschließen kann. Der erste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ich bin es, Frosty. Ich belohne Euch mit Sternen, wenn Ihr Aufgaben erfüllt. Benutzt diese Sterne, um Geschenke zu öffnen. Hier ist Eure erste Mission... ich meine, Aufgabe."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Zwei Dekorationen deines Zeitalters oder drei des vorherigen Zeitalters errichten. *Belohnung: :11 Sterne *Questtyp: Errichten Der zweite Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Mir wurde gesagt, dass es in der Winterzeit darum geht, Glück und Freude zu verbreiten. Pah, Humbug."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :20 Gebäude motivieren oder polieren Beim Polieren zählen hier neben kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. & :12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :11 Sterne Der dritte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Es ist doch die Jahreszeit des Gebens. Dann solltet Ihr ein paar Eurer Ressourcen verschenken."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :2.500 Münzen bezahlen & :13 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :11 Sterne Der vierte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Anscheinend müssen wir die Stadt auf die Winterfeierlichkeiten vorbereiten. Greva hat um etwas Hilfe dabei gebeten. *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :20-mal eine 5-Minuten-Produktion fertigstellen. Gemeint ist jeweils eine Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte. - Produktionen in Gütergebäuden gelten NICHT. Im Übrigen zählt, wenn eingesammelt wird. Die Produktion(en) kann also am Vortag gestartet werden. & :11 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :11 Sterne Der fünfte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Lassen wir mal die Nettigkeiten beiseite und kommen wir zum Geschäft."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Das wird schon besser. Hier habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen."'' *Erforderlich: :3 Sektoren infiltrieren :4 Forge-Punkte kaufen *Belohnung: :11 Sterne Der sechste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' In Ordnung, es ist nicht so sehr im Sinne der Feiertage, die Länder anderer in unseren Besitz zu bringen, aber was wäre, wenn wir das friedlich machen würden?"'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr vollbrachtet worum ich Euch bat, und Ihr habt es gut gemacht. Hier, nehmt diese Sterne. Benutzt sie, um meine Geschenke zu öffnen. Ho-ho-ho!"'' *Erforderlich: :Bringe 2 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz *Belohnung: :Porträt "Buddy" & :18 Sterne Der siebte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Na gut. Im Sinne der Jahreszeit keine weiteren Agressionen ... vorerst. Hier ist Eure nächste Aufgabe."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :24 Güter einsammeln Hierbei zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Güterproduktion eigener Gütergebäude, Sondergebäude und legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern von Gütern bei Nachbarn, Güter aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, Güter, die man aus der Schatzsuche und der Gildenexpedition sowie als Beute für die Einnahme von Provinzen erhält und das Erhandeln der Güter am Markt. :14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der achte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' .Geht es nur mir so, oder ist es hier drinnen warm? Vielleicht liegt es an diesem Schal. Eure nächste Aufgabe lautet wie folgt."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :15 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten beenden. & :13 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der neunte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Die anstehenden Feierlichkeiten haben mehr Besucher in die Stadt gelockt und sie brauchen eine Unterkunft."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Ein Gebäude jedes Typs errichten. d. h. je ein Wohngebäude, eine Produktionsstätte, ein Gütergebäude, ein Militärgebäude, ein Kulturelles Gebäude, eine Dekoration und eine Straße. Diese müssen nicht gleichzeitig in der Stadt stehen, sondern können dazwischen auch wieder abgerissen werden, um Platz zu schaffen. Außerdem ist das Zeitalter egal, so daß man die Aufgabe mit stein- und bronzezeitlichen Gebäuden lösen kann. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der zehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ich wusste, es war eine schlechte Idee, die Stadt noch mehr Besuchern zugänglich zu machen. Wir werden zusätzlich arbeiten müssen, um ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :2.500 Vorräte einsammeln Hier zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Vorrats-Produktion eigener Produktionsstätten und entsprechender Sondergebäude sowie Legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern von Produktionsstätten von Nachbarn und Vorräte, die man als Questbelohnung anderer Quests, aus der Schatzsuche, aus der Gilden-Expedition, als "Beute" für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen auf der Karte oder als Gewinn bzw. Geschenk aus Events sowie durch den Verkauf (d. h. Abriss) von Gebäuden erhält. & :14 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der elfte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Mistelzweig, Lametta, Stechpalmenzweige? Lasst Euch nicht von meinem Äußeren täuschen - ich habe keine Ahnung, was das für Dinge sind."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' ???"'' *Erforderlich: :Eine Technologie erforschen oder 30 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der zwölfte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Überall in der Stadt spielt fröhliche Musik. Das scheint die Gemüter aller zu erheitern, sogar die der Truppen." *Antworttext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt." *Erforderlich: :Fünf Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder sechs des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren :Drei Sektoren infiltrieren *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der dreizehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Haltet es nicht für eine Agression. Wir verbreiten nur Freude!" *Antworttext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Das ist schon besser. Hier habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen." *Erforderlich: :Drei Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen & :Zwölf Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :15 Sterne. Der vierzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Wir brauchen mehr Unterkünfte für Besucher. Die Familien vieler Einwohner kommen zu Besuch. Wie herzerwärmend." *Antworttext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt." *Erforderlich: :Zwei Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder drei der vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der fünfzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ich schätze, es wäre im Sinne der Feiertage, den Truppen Fronturlaub zu gewähren. Oh, ich werde nicht weich. Ich bin anscheinend aus kaltem, harten Schnee. Daran ist überhaupt nichts weich." *Antworttext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt." *Erforderlich: :Vier Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder sechs des vorigen Zeitalters löschen & :10-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der sechzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Nur weil wie Winterfeierlichkeiten anstehen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das Geschäft, ein Imperium zu errichten, ruhen sollte." *Antworttext: : "Ho! Ho! Ho! Das ist schon besser. Da habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen." *Erforderlich: :Eine Provinz auskundschaften & :17 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :15 Sterne. Der siebzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Könnt Ihr erraten, was mein Lieblings-Feiertagsschmuck ist? Der Nussknacker. Diese Soldaten benehmen sich niemals schlecht."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Ein Militärgebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten. *Belohnung: :12 Sterne. Der achzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Dieses Aroma süßer Gewürze - es ist angenehm. Es heißt, Abwechslung ist das Gewürz des Lebens. Dann bringen wir mal ein bisschen Abwechslung in die Stadt."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Jede der sechs Produktionsoptionen einmal fertigstellen d. h. der Produktionsoptionen in Produktionsstätten: je einmal 5- und 15-Minuten-Produktion, 1-, 4- und 8-Stunden-Produktion & 1-Tages-Produktion. Außerdem zählt das Einsammeln, d. h. die Produktionen können bereits gestartet worden sein, ehe man die Quest erhalten hat. & :Sechs Forge-Punkte kaufen *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der neunzehnte Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Aus Wohlwollen geben: ein schöner Gedanke. Setzen wir ihn in die Tat um."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :35 Forge-Punkte zu Legendären Bauwerken beitragen, oder eine Technologie erforschen. *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der zwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ich habe von einem Mann in einem roten Anzug gehört, der einen großen Sack bei sich trägt und sich mitten in der Nacht in die Häuser der Menschen schleicht. Klingt, als hätte er nichts Gutes im Sinne, aber anscheinend bringt er den Menschen Geschenke."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Das ist schon besser. Da habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen."'' *Erforderlich: :Vier Gebäude plündern oder zwei Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen. *Belohnung: :16 Sterne. Der einundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ein kleines Mädchen hat mir gerade einen kleinen Geschenkkarton überreicht. Ähem, ich spüre, wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals breitmacht - was geschieht gerade? Übernehmt bitte die nächste Aufgabe, während ich mich wieder fange ... ähem."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :90 Güter sammeln oder eine Technologie erforschen. *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der zweiundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Es soll eine Parade mit Marschkapelle, Tänzern und Konfetti geben ... wir müssen etwas Platz schaffen."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :3 Gebäude deines Zeitalters oder vier des vorherigen Zeitalters verkaufen. d. h. abreißen, neben den anderen Gebäudetypen zählen hier auch Dekorationen und Straßen :13 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der dreiundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Wir sollten die Feierlichkeiten auf die Nachbarländer ausweiten. Jeder sollte die Fröhlichkeit der Jahreszeit erleben."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Das ist schon besser. Da habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen."'' *Erforderlich: :Eine Provinz in deinen Besitz bringen. *Belohnung: :18 Sterne. Der vierundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : Frosty *Questtext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Heute helfe ich freiwillig den Bedürftigen. Möchtet Ihr mitmachen?"'' *Antworttext: : "'''Ho! Ho! Ho!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :12-mal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen & :15 Forge-Punkte ausgeben *Belohnung: :Porträt "Jovie" :24 Sterne. & Der fünfundzwanzigste Tag des Winters thumb|right|110px|Bild von Grivus im Frostykostüm *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Das war ich, General Grivus, unter dem Frosty-Kostüm. Ich habe eine Wette gegen Rinbin verloren, deshalb musste ich dieses Jahr das Kostüm tragen. Ich gebe zu, Frosty zu spielen, hat mich das eine oder andere über die Winterzeit gelehrt - sehr gute Dinge gelehrt."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :52 Güter einsammeln & :Eine Technologie erforschen, oder 30 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der sechsundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Die Feierlichkeiten gehen weiter - Neujahr steht schon vor der Tür."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :5-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen & :7-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der siebenundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Neue Grenzen fürs neue Jahr. Das ist meine liebste Art von Aufgabe."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Das ist schon besser. Da habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen."'' *Erforderlich: :3 Sektoren in deinen Besitz bringen & :15-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen *Belohnung: :18 Sterne. Der achtundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Bringen wir ein paar Gebäude zum glänzen wie frisch polierte Stiefel."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :35 Gebäude polieren oder motivieren. & :17 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der neunundzwanzigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Einige Truppen sind aus dem Fronturlaub zurückgekehrt. Ich werde sie bitten, an den Neujahrsfeierlichkeiten teilzunehmen."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Vier Militäreinheiten deines Zeitalters oder fünf des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren. *Belohnung: :14 Sterne. Der dreißigste Tag des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ich versuche, mir einen guten Neujahrsvorsatz für mich auszudenken. Vielleicht haben die Truppen ein paar Rückmeldungen."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :15 Einheiten haben oder eine Technologie erforschen. *Belohnung: :15 Sterne. Sylvester *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Unsere Neujahrsfeierlichkeiten könnten ein paar mehr Leute zum Feiern gebrauchen. Findet Ihr nicht auch?" *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Das ist schon besser. Da habt Ihr ein paar Sterne für Eure Bemühungen."'' *Erforderlich: :Bringe einen Sektor mit deiner Armee in deinen Besitz oder zwei Sektoren ohne Kampf. & :40 Güter einsammeln. *Belohnung: :18 Sterne. Frohes neues Jahr! *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Frohes neues Jahr! Lasst uns richtig in das neue Jahr starten und produktiv sein!"'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :52-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion fertigstellen & :20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben. *Belohnung: :20 Sterne. Anfang eines neuen Jahres *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Jetzt ist Eure Chance, Eure Zuckerbäckerei zu verbessern. Wenn Ihr die Zuckerbäckerei, die große Zuckerbäckerei oder die riesige Zuckerbäckerei habt, solltet Ihr sie jetzt errichten. Verzeiht, aber es gibt nichts über der legendären Zuckerbäckerei."'' *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Deine größte Zuckerbäckerei Wie im Questtext angegeben, eine Zuckerbäckerei oder eine Große Zuckerbäckerei oder eine Riesige Zuckerbäckerei. oder eine Produktionsstätte eines beliebigen Zeitalters errichten. *Belohnung: :20 Sterne. Der letzte Tag des Winters Version D *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Die Legendäre Zuckerbäckerei ist die letzte Verbesserung, aber mache mir ein paar Kekse und ich gebe Dir einen Spezialpreis."'' Diese Quest erhält man am 3. Januar, wenn man bereits eine Legendäre Zuckerbäckerei in seiner Stadt stehen hat. *Antworttext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ihr befolgt Anweisungen gut. Doch es gibt noch mehr zu tun, wenn Ihr mehr Sterne wollt."'' *Erforderlich: :Mache 4 mal Plätzchen (1 Stunden Produktion) in der legendären Zuckerbäckerei. *Belohnung: :1 Einlagerungs-Kit Das Ende des Winters *Questgeber: : General Grivus *Questtext: : "'''Eure Majestät!' Ich habe die Winterzeit noch nie genossen, aber dieses Jahr habe ich festgestellt, dass ich für vieles dankbar sein kann. Zuallererst bin ich dankbar, dass ich endlich dieses lächerliche Frosty-Kostüm ausziehen und wieder in meine Uniform schlüpfen kann."'' *Aufgabe: : "Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt alle Winter-Quests abgeschlossen!" Geschenke des Tages Im Folgenden eine Liste der "Geschenke des Tages". Diese können - von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen - jeweils am Folgetag für Diamanten erworben werden. Endnoten en:2016 Winter Event Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Saisonale Events